The present invention relates to a blanket elevation device and more particularly pertains to elevating a blanket off of feet of a person lying in bed.
Many people suffer from a variety of different ailments. Some of these ailments involve the feet and the ankles. When a person suffering from these ailments wishes to lay down in bed, they expect to be comfortable. In order to keep warm, a blanket or the like is used to cover the person. Unfortunately, the blanket will become an impediment to the health and comfort of the foot or ankle problem. The blanket becomes a problem because it rests on top of the feet and will prevent the person from turning comfortably without having the blanket becoming tangled with their feet. The present invention seeks to provide a device that will elevate a blanket to a positioned whereby the feet and ankles will still be covered, but the blanket will not impede any movement of the person under the blanket. This will prevent further injury and/or discomfort.
The use of adjustable beds is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable beds heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting a bed to meet the comfort of a particular user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,872 to Conn discloses a bedding support device capable of elevating a blanket and preventing it from interfering with a patient's leg movements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,404 to Galumbeck discloses a means for elevating the head section of a bed at varying angles to provide support positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,296 to Ferro discloses an adjustable bed with means to elevate the upper leg section. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,633 to Thomas discloses an adjustable bed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a blanket elevation device for elevating a blanket off of feet of a person lying bed.
In this respect, the blanket elevation device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of elevating a blanket off of feet of a person lying bed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved blanket elevation device which can be used for elevating a blanket off of feet of a person lying bed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.